1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connections to compressors such as, but not restricted to, refrigeration compressors such as are used with refrigerators and air conditioners.
2. Background Information
Currently electrical connections for refrigeration compressors are assembled from a number of components and then connected to the top of a metal shell containing the refrigeration compressor. Skilled assembly labor is required for mass production and there is always a chance for error. Having large quantities of individual pieces requiring assembly is inconvenient, time consuming, and requires time and attention in the manufacture, procurement, handling and storage of the various pieces. It is an exercise in configuration control. As will be seen in the subsequent description, the present invention, a compressor plug with internal thermal overload protection overcomes these and other deficiencies in existing approaches and methods of electrical connections to a refrigeration compressor.